


Breakfast Muffins with Team Breakfast

by NipChip



Series: Team Timewalker Bites [1]
Category: Blinx (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast, Gen, Stuart the Chocolate Chip Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NipChip/pseuds/NipChip
Summary: One out of four Time Sweepers believe that chocolate chip is objectively the best muffin. One out of four Time Sweepers also don't appreciate free food when they get it.(The first Blinx The Time Sweeper fanfiction on AO3!)





	Breakfast Muffins with Team Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, as well as the very first Blinx The Time Sweeper work, posted to AO3!
> 
> The following story features my own Blinx fan characters and no canon characters but nonetheless I hope they're interesting. Please read the End Notes for more information.

When Ian entered the common kitchen, the smell of freshly baked bread and cinnamon floated in the air. There were trays of loaves laid out on the countertops and open bags of flour and sugar next to the mixing bowls.

Standing in the kitchen was Keiko, who had put a tray of what was likely muffin batter inside the oven. Since graduation, Keiko would wake up early so she could have the kitchen to herself. She would make breakfast for her teammates and everyone else who used the common dorm area after them.

The calico glanced over to him and smiled. “Morning Ian, you’re just in time for breakfast,” she said as she closed the oven door. She patted her flour-crusted gloves on her apron.

“Good morning” Ian smiled back. Walking forward, he stood next to Keiko to peer into the oven.

“It’s blueberry and apple cinnamon muffins today,” said Keiko. She gave a knowing smile. “Stuart’s going to throw a fit again.”

“Of course,” chuckled Ian, “wouldn’t be breakfast if Stuart didn’t complain about something.” The tuxedo cat crouched down to get the ground coffee in the cupboard and one of the many cartons of milk. Spooning the coffee into the coffee machine, he switched it on and waited for it to brew. Next to him, Keiko grabbed the bread knife and started cutting a loaf into slices. The sounds of coffee grinding and bread slicing filled the room.

Over the clatter, the two cats heard the soft padding of feet from the kitchen entrance. They look up to see Christopher in all his glory, still towelling wet fur from a shower.

Keiko waved with the knife still in her hand. “Morning Christo, the muffins have almost finished baking,”

“Good morning Christopher, did you have a good sleep?” asked Ian, a little louder so he could be heard over the coffee machine.

The black cat hummed. Without a word he dropped his towel on a countertop stool and made a beeline for a fridge. Collecting the eggs and bacon, he cracked the eggs and laid the bacon straight into a frying pan. The aroma of sizzling pork is heavenly, to say the least.

“Eggs and bacon today huh?” Keiko jested with a cheeky smile. “Today’s going to be a busy day, so I guess even you have to treat yourself.”

“We’re going to the Everlasting Rain Forest today, we’ll need the energy,” he said shortly. He flipped the bacon over, accidentally breaking the yolk of an egg in the process. “That one’s for Stuart.”

The calico choked and shook in laughter, almost dropping the knife. “Oh my Goddess Christo, stop!” Nearby Ian held in a snicker. _Stuart_ seems to be the common theme this morning.

Too busy trying to collect herself, Keiko didn’t hear Stuart himself stagger into the room. The red-furred cat rubbed at his eyes sleepily and groaned. He continued his stumble towards Ian who was pouring the coffee and milk into mugs. With a whine, Stuart buried his face into Ian’s shoulder. “Give me two cups or I won’t make it to the gate room.”

“Two makes you hyperactive and we don’t need that today,” Ian reminded his shoulder companion. “Everlasting Rain Forest I hear is quite dangerous, even for high ranking Sweepers.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me, please.” Stuart let go of Ian and sat at one of the stools. Resting his arms on the counter, he laid his head down for those precious extra minutes of sleep. “Give me 5 more minutes then.”

Before Stuart could doze off, Keiko pushed a plate of bacon strips, a failed sunny side egg and a muffin in front of him. “Wake up shortcake, breakfast’s done.”

“Is it chocolate chip?”

“Blueberry.”

Stuart glared up at the baker in annoyance, barely able to keep his eyes open. He grumbled as he took an angry bite out of the offending muffin.

Christopher took a seat to Stuart’s right. “If you didn’t eat all the chocolate chips last week we could have had chocolate chip muffins this morning.”

Stuart lifted his head. “Huh? How did you know?”

“Who else would it be?”

Keiko and Ian laughed as they carried their food to the counter and sat beside them. As they ate, they discussed the usual things. Plans for their next free day off, annoying roommates, the latest meme on the message boards.

“Keiko, the muffins and bread taste amazing” Ian praised.

“Heh, thanks.” Keiko took a bite into her buttered bread slice. “The cinnamon arrived yesterday, and we had some apples left over from the apple pie.” The calico took another bite of her bread, chewing in thought. “The higher-ups want us to investigate some strange activity detected in the forest. The Time Monsters spotted appeared to have either plant or water abilities.”

“Hmm, might be a good idea to bring a TS-3000 F,” Ian suggested, munching on his bacon. “Though it might not be very effective in the heavy rain. If not, stocking up with bombs should work against these Time Monsters.” Ian turned to his right. “What do you think Stuart?”

“Can’t we just… skip today? OW!” Stuart whelped when Christopher immediately pinched his ear. “Did you have to do that so hard?!”

Christopher sipped on his coffee. “You’re too loud.”

“That’s because you pinched me!”

The black cat gestured to make another pinch. “You’ll wake up someone in the dorms.”

As if on cue, some shuffling could be heard from the floor above them.

“Looks like the others will be waking up soon,” said Ian, checking his watch for the time.

“We can leave the rest of the muffins and bread for them.” Keiko finished the rest of her coffee stood up from her seat. “I’ll meet you guys at the gate room in 20.”

“Thanks for the food Keiko.”

“Hang on, are you leaving us to do clean-up again?!”

Christopher pinched Stuart’s ear again. “See you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> My writing isn't all that great yet but this should be the first of many (Blinx) practise stories to improve my abilities. I'm sharing my progress on the Blinx Corps discord as motivation.
> 
> As the canon characters would be difficult to write about at this point, I chose to write about my Blinx fan characters first. I think they have an interesting dynamic, perfect for short stories like this. You can read about Keiko [here](https://blinx-fan-characters.wikia.com/wiki/Keiko).
> 
> The Everlasting Rain Forest is not a location in the series but a reference to [an original composition by Sketching_Fox.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dz6DhsGcX9M) Check out their work!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
